Reita goes Hollywood
by Vampyrspassion
Summary: Uruha und Miyavi schließen eine Wette ab, die Reita ohne dessen Wissen miteinbezieht. Gastauftritte von Mitgliedern anderer Bands. Das Pairing ist ungewöhnlich und wird noch nicht verraten:- Reitax?, UruhaxKai, AoixRuki, Miyavix?


Kapitel: Saufparty

Es war Freitagnachmittag. Höchste Zeit Pläne für den Abend zu schmieden, zumindest was Uruha angeht. Doch was könnte man an einem verregneten Tag machen? In einem Club Männer aufreißen…sehr gute Idee, der letzte heiße Flirt lag ja schon ewig zurück und Uruha hatte es daher bitter nötig. Eine Woche ohne Sex ist einfach zu viel des Guten. Uruha konnte sich nicht einmal mehr an den Namen erinnern. Was allerdings auch an dem Sake gelegen haben könnte, den er davor literweise gebechert hatte. Wenn nichts Anständiges in den Clubs rum läuft muss man sich die Typen ja schön saufen, oder? Ehm, ja, zurück zum Thema. Uruha durchsuchte das Internet nach guten Clubs, doch leider lief heute nirgends gute Musik. Schade eigentlich. Dann halt Plan B… er zückte sein Handy und tippte fleißig an einer SMS die er einfach mal an sein ganzes Adressbuch verschickte, irgendwer würde schon Zeit haben. „Hallo Leute, heute Abend Party bei mir." Hm, jetzt fehlte nur noch ein Grund für die Party, sonst würde wohl jeder denken Uruha möchte nur wieder saufen. Oh genau, super Idee. „Hallo Leute, heute Abend Party bei mir, weil es regnet." Sehr schlau, nicht wahr?

Ein paar Stunden später war auch schon alles hergerichtet. Mal sehen, ob er auch nichts vergessen hatte. Eine Flasche Sake, zwei Flaschen Vodka, eine Flasche Whiskey und ein paar Säfte und Cola zum mischen für die Weicheier. Alles da, wunderbar. Oh, vielleicht wollten seine Gäste ja auch was zum essen. Schnell rannte Uruha zum Supermarkt gegenüber und besorgte ein bisschen Knabberzeug, das dürfte reichen. Kaum war Uruha zurück in seiner Wohnung klingelte es auch schon an der Tür. Freudig hüpfte er graziös wie immer hinunter und öffnete schwungvoll die Wohnungstür. „Nee, Uru-chan, ich hoffe doch wir sind nicht zu früh für die Regenparty." Aoi grinste ihn an und drückte sich an ihm vorbei ins Trockene gefolgt von Kai, Ruki und Miyavi. „Nein ihr seid gerade pünktlich, schön, dass ihr kommen konntet." Immer noch hüpfend folgte er seinen Gästen in die Wohnung. „Ich habe etwas zu essen mitgebracht, nur so zur Sicherheit." Lächelnd überreichte Kai ihm eine riesige Einkaufstüte und drei große Schachteln Pizza. „Hey, willst du damit etwa behaupten ihr müsstet bei mir hungern?" Gespielt empört zog Uruha eine Schnute und streckte Kai die Zunge raus. „Vorsicht, sonst beiß ich dir die Zunge irgendwann noch ab." Neckte ihn Kai und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. „Als ob ich da was dagegen hätte." Uruha schenkte ihm ein dreckiges Grinsen und Kai schüttelte nur resigniert den Kopf. „Na dann macht es euch mal bequem meine Süßen." Und mit diesen Worten verschwand Uruha in die Küche, um Kai´s Kostbarkeiten auf Teller zu stapeln. Aoi war ihm in die Küche gefolgt. „Wer kommt denn noch?" „Hm keine Ahnung, ich habe einfach mal alle eingeladen, die ich kenne. Aber wo habt ihr denn Reita gelassen?" „Der hat was Besseres vor. Zumindest hat er das behauptet. Aber ich persönlich glaube eher, dass er deine Anmachversuche, wenn du zu viel getrunken hast, nicht mehr erträgt." Aoi lachte gemein und Uruha zog schon wieder eine Schnute. „Der traut sich doch nur nicht zu erwidern." Jaja, man kann sich viel einreden Uruha.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis sich noch ein paar weitere Gäste einfanden, mitunter Saga, Shou und Hiroto. Alle saßen sie gelangweilt in Uruha´s Wohnzimmer herum, bis Shou sich an Uruha wandte: „Was hast du denn so geplant für heute Abend?" Verwundert schaute Uruha in die Runde. „Wie geplant? Was soll ich denn geplant haben?" Muss man denn eine Party planen? Er hatte doch Getränke und Essen besorgt, was wollten die noch mehr? „Na, irgendwelche Partyspiele oder so." Meldete sich jetzt auch Saga zu Wort. „Also, wenn Uruha Partyspiele geplant hat, können wir davon ausgehen, dass es sich nur um Saufspiele handelt. Ich bin dagegen." Uruha seufzte, wieso war Kai immer so gemein zu ihm? Nur auf Ruki konnte Uruha zählen. „Also ich bin dabei, lasst uns Karten spielen, der Verlierer muss trinken." Grinsend hielt Ruki Uruha die Flasche Sake unter die Nase und Uruha kramte schnell ein Kartenspiel hervor. Keiner der anderen hatte jedoch Lust auf ein Kartenspiel, also vergnügten sich die beiden alleine.

Nur leider war Uruha sehr gut in Kartenspielen und Ruki nur eine Stunde später eine Schnapsleiche. „Okay, ich glaube du hast genug getrunken, Ruki." Uruha packte die Karten ein und beobachtete Saga und Shou, die gerade dabei waren zu Miyavi´s Song „Hime" einen Striptease hinzulegen. Die hatten wohl auch schon einiges intus. „Uru, mehr…" Ruki wedelte mit seinem leeren Glas ungeschickt vor Uruhas Nase herum. „Vergiss es, du kriegst nichts mehr, sonst kotzt du mir nachher noch die Wohnung voll." Enttäuscht starrte Ruki in sein leeres Glas. „Leer…"Murmelte er und ließ das Glas beleidigt auf den Fliesenboden fallen. Klirrrrr! „Ups." Ruki kicherte und betrachtete die kleinen Scherben, die vor ihm lagen. „Oh Ruki, du Tollpatsch." Doch Ruki bot einen zu süßen Anblick, wie er auf dem Boden hockte und kichernd anfing die Scherben zu zählen. Da konnte Uruha ihm kaum böse sein. Außerdem, wie oft hatte er schon Mist gebaut, wenn er betrunken war. Nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken. „Ittai, Uruuuuuuuuuuu!" Betrunken sollte man keine Scherben aufsammeln, Ruki! Er hielt seinen blutenden Finger in die Luft und schniefte ein paar paar mal vor sich hin. Uruha war jedoch bereits in die Küche verschwunden, um einen Handbesen zu organisieren. Aoi, der die ganze Szene beobachtet hatte eilte nun zu Ruki. Tröstend nahm er Ruki in den Arm. „Lass mal sehn, Ruk-chan!" meinte er und führte den blutenden Finger zu seinem Mund. Zärtlich leckte er Ruki das Blut vom Finger und beobachtete Ruki´s Reaktion. Ruki entfuhr ein wohliger Seufzer und Aoi lächelte zufrieden. „Gefällt dir das etwa?" Verführerisch begann Aoi an Rukis Finger ein wenig zu saugen und er lies den Kleinen dabei keine Sekunde aus den Augen. „Hm, motto!" Ruki fand sichtlich Gefallen an dem was Aoi da mit ihm tat. Kurzerhand nahm Aoi den kleinen Sänger auf seine starken Arme und verschwand mit ihm in Richtung Uruha´s Schlafzimmer. Er würde sicher nichts dagegen haben. Und wenn doch, Pech gehabt. (Also Uruha wegen dem Schlafzimmer....hier ist nicht gemeint, dass Ruki nichts dagegen haben würde und Pech hätte, wenn doch:-) Nur um Missverständnissen vorzubeugen:-)).

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen legte Aoi das kleine Ruki vorsichtig aufs Bett. Doch Ruki hatte nichts übrig für Zärtlichkeit und den ganzen Kram. Er packte Aoi am Nacken und zog in zu sich runter, um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu verwickeln. Etwas erstaunt zog Aoi die Augenbrauen hoch und starrte Ruki einen Moment lang entgeistert an bevor er den Kuss mindestens genauso wild erwidert. Schon einige Male zuvor ging es heiß zwischen ihnen her, was der Rest der Band allerdings nicht wusste oder gekonnt ignorierte. Doch so stürmisch war Ruki nur im angetrunkenen Zustand. Das brachte Aoi jedes mal auf´s Neue zum Staunen. Sie lösten sich erst von einander, als beide kaum noch Luft bekamen. Aoi, der die ganze Zeit halb auf Ruki gelegen hatte, legte sich nun neben den Sänger, um ihn mit seinem Gewicht nicht zu erdrücken. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, um Ruki die Chance zu geben aufzuspringen und mit der Hand vorm Mund aus dem Zimmer zu rennen. „Oh oh, das war wohl doch ein wenig zu viel für den Kleinen." Aoi ahnte böses und folgt Ruki ins Badezimmer, um ihm freundlicherweise die Haare aus dem Gesicht zu halten, während dieser über der Kloschüssel hing.

Währenddessen hatt Uruha die Scherben beseitigt und sich zu den anderen gesellt. Allerdings schien ihn keiner wirklich zu beachten. Shou und Saga hatten mittlerweile Hiroto davon überzeugt ihnen beim Tanzen Gesellschaft zu leisten und Kai und Miyavi saßen gemütlich auf dem Sofa und unterhielten sich lautstark über Miyavi´s letzte Liebschaft. Eigentlich unterhielt sich Miyavi alleine darüber und Kai nickte nur hin und wieder und schien nicht wirklich wissen zu wollen was Miyavi mit wem getrieben hat. So wie es aussah war Uruha wohl der einzige, der noch nichts getrunken hatte und dabei war das doch seine Party. Das würde er jetzt aber nachholen, dachte er sich, schnappte sich eine Flasche Sake und stellte sich auf seinen Balkon, um eine zu rauchen. Na toll, Ruki war betrunken und mit Aoi abgehauen, zu tanzen hatte er keine Lust und Kai hatte nur Augen für Miyavi. Moment mal, wieso störte ihn das überhaupt? Seufzend lehnte er sich an das Geländer, nahm einen tiefen Zug und blies den Rauch genüsslich in die kalte Abendluft. Oh doch, er wusste nur zu gut warum ihn das störte.

Doch er hatte keine Zeit weiter darüber nach zu denken, da in diesem Augenblick eben jener zu ihm auf den Balkon trat. „Hey, flüchtest du vor deiner eigenen Party?" Kai schenkte ihm eines seiner berühmten Kailächeln. „Naja Party kann man das wohl nicht nennen." Insgeheim hatte Uruha mit mehr Leuten gerechnet. „Wieso? Nur weil du noch nicht betrunken bist?" Und schon wieder war Kai gemein zu ihm. Beleidigt streckte Uruha Kai seine Zunge raus und strafte ihn mit einem bitterbösen Blick. „Hey, hatte ich nicht gesagt, ich beiß dir deine Zunge ab, wenn du sie mir wieder raus streckst?" Demonstrativ streckte Uruha seine Zunge noch ein mal heraus um Kai zu provozieren. Und noch bevor Uruha Zeit hatte zu blinzeln, trat Kai einen Schritt nach vorne und biss ihm sanft in die Zunge. Erschrocken wich Uruha einen Schritt zurück und starrte Kai verdutzt an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Man konnte förmlich sehen, wie es in seinem kleinen, süßen Köpfchen arbeitete. Kai hatte ihn gerade so zu sagen geküsst. Naja wenn man es nicht so genau nahm. Immerhin hatte Kai seine Zunge berührt. Okay zwar mit den Zähnen, aber das müsste doch auch gelten, oder? Und Uruha konnte nicht leugnen, dass es sich verdammt gut angefühlt hat und er mehr wollte. Doch wollte Kai auch mehr? Prüfend blickte er zu Kai, der ihn schüchtern den Boden betrachtete. „Tut mir leid, ich, ehm, ich...-." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn Uruha hatte im nächsten Moment seine Lippen auf Kais gepresst und fuhr herausfordernd mit der Zunge über dessen weiche Lippen. Und entgegen seiner Erwartung gewährte Kai ihm sogar Einlass und es entstand ein wildes Zungengefecht.


End file.
